


Light Up My Night (Oneshot)

by MysteriaWinds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Complete, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriaWinds/pseuds/MysteriaWinds
Summary: Many liked to describe their first kiss as lightning and fireworks lighting up your brain, but Sakura had to disagree. They were now twenty, of course. They weren't dumb and foolish teenagers. Tugging on her sleeve, Sasuke repositioned the two. Sakura was now in front of him, allowing him to back hug her. Her jade eyes tilted back, looking at him. "Shh, just watch," His command was soft as his hand caressed her cheek. (SASUSAKU)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	Light Up My Night (Oneshot)

It was Christmas Eve and Sasuke had found himself in front of Sakura Haruno's apartment door. Why? Not even Sasuke knows. After deciding to take a walk around the village of Konoha, his unconscious footsteps led himself towards the girls apartment.

It was no secret that Sakura loves Sasuke, but very few knew that he himself fancied the pink haired woman. His pale faced faded into a scowl has he remembered the day Naruto and Kakashi confronted him.

"Sasuke-teme! There you are!" In no way did Naruto hide his voice, as it carried through the wide, yet small streets of Konoha. Behind him followed a certain silver haired man, who had for once put away his orange book.

Grumbling under his breath, Sasuke begrudgingly let the orange clad idiot drag him away and towards Training Ground 7.

"What, dobe? Kakashi?" It was clear as day that Sasuke's annoyance had taken over his face, as he impatiently watched as Naruto flashed around him in circles.

"Teme! You like her, dontcha?!" Naruto exclaimed, examining the ravenette's features.

A twitch.

A blush.

A glare.

That was enough of an answer for the duo, as they high-fived each other.

"Oh, man! Wait 'til Sakura-chan finds out!" Naruto giddily hopped about, pleased to see his ship finally sailing.

"Ah, my students have finally found love. No more bothering me with Icha Icha, it seems!"

Sasuke bit back a smirk. So that was why Kakashi came along. It was true, though, Sasuke thought bitterly. The dobe had already asked Hinata out, and the two were happily in a relationship. On the other hand, he hadn't even gotten the balls to ask out the woman who loved him since she was six!

"Bakashi-sensei! How does it feel? Your students are all gonna marry before you!" Naruto taunted the older man, pulling the skin under his right eye, sticking his tongue out.

"Naruto.. you realize he's already asked out Shizune-san?" Sasuke and Kakashi both deadpanned as the sun kissed blonde became thoughtful.

"With all this gossip going around, Naruto, I would've thought that you'd be the first to know!" A bell-like voice rang into the conversation, as Sakura walked over, holding a picnic basket.

"Sakura-chan? What're you doing here?" Naruto snatched the basket filled with handmade food out of her hands, earning a conk on the head.

"Naruto!" She scolded, before smiling at the trio. "I sensed your chakra signatures here, so I decided to bring over some lunch for you guys! We haven't eaten as a team in so long, why didn't you ask me to come?"

Her eyes narrowed teasingly as Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed a sneaky grin crawl onto Naruto's face.

"Ya know, Sakura-chan! I promised Hinata-chan to take her out to lunch today, so I can't join today!" Rushing out of the seen, an ocean blue eye discreetly winked towards the older man.

"You jerk! You just want to go eat ramen, don't you!" Sakura, who hadn't noticed Naruto's gesture, pouted.

"Sakura, since you know I've asked Shizune-chan out, I thought you'd also know that our plans were set for today, since it's a Saturday! You and Sasuke enjoy, though. Later!" With a crinkled eye smile, Kakashi poofed away.

A dejected Sakura stared up at Sasuke, making his heart beat at an alarming rate. "You'll eat with me, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke settled down onto the grass, Sakura across him. The pinkette's face glowed with happiness as she set out the bento of rice balls. A small box filled with tomatoes was placed next to it.

"I even brought Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's favorite, but I guess they won't eat with us.." Sakura was in the process of putting the red bean soup and eggplant mixed miso soup into the basket, but was stopped.

"I'll eat it." Sasuke muttered, opening the containers. A bright blush made its way onto Sakura's cheeks as she nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa."

At the end of the memory, Sasuke's face settled into a small, lazy smirk. Finally realizing that he was still standing in front of his crush's door, he prepared to walk away. The door creaked open. Sasuke instantly froze, mentally cursing.

"Sasuke-kun? Your chakra signature was outside my door for at least five minutes! It's so cold out here, you must be freezing! Come in, I'll make you some hot chocolate- oh, nevermind. You don't like sweets. Come in for a cup of tea, then." Leaving the door wide open, Sakura walked back into her apartment.

Slapping the backside of his head, Sasuke closed the door behind him. The scent of vanilla ice cream washed over his nose. It was strong, but not obnoxious. Instead, it was warm, comforting even.

Two cups of tea later, Sasuke looked at Sakura. The Christmas tree that was settled next to her shone brightly, but to him, he could only see her. In his head, he immediately cringed at his thoughts. Hn.. I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't do these things. Kaa-chan would approve...

At the thought of his late mother, Sasuke smiled. She would definitely approve of Sakura. With a slight shake of her head, Sakura stood, "I can take your cup, Sasuke-kun. Are you warmer now?"

Looking up at the girl, Sasuke realized how much she had grown. Her previously short hair from the Chuunin exams was gone, and her luscious pink hair now flowed to her elbows once again. In spot of the usual cropped red qipao and pink skirt was a white cotton sweater with black leggings, which hugged her feminine body in just the right way.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" His head snapped up. The bright pink blush on her face brought his attention.

"Hn. Thank you," Sasuke sighed, relaxing back into the small couch. His brother would probably be teasing him at this point. 

"uke-kun, Sasuke! Stop blanking out on me, would ya?" Bright green eyes flashed in front of Sasuke's face as his own, obsidian eyes widened.

"Aa," He managed to reply.

"Why're you here, though? You just randomly stood in front of my door for who-knows-what!" Sakura exclaimed, tying her hair back into a messy bun.

"There's fireworks tonight because of Christmas. I doubt you'd want to be alone." The words came out before Sasuke could stop them, and the next thing he knew, he and Sakura were walking to Training Ground 7, where they would surely meet many other couples.

And, 'meet many other couples' they did. Hinata and Naruto were leaning against each other, most likely talking. Kakashi was laying in Shizune's lap. They'd been dating for around four months now and it wasn't odd for the lazy man to lay on Shizune, whether it be on her lap, arm, or stomach.

Ino and Sai were also there, as well as Shikamaru and Temari. They'd obviously decided to go with their teams, but split up, Sasuke noticed, seeing Neji and Tenten not too far away.

And now, they were here. Sasuke and Sakura. It was apparent that both were slightly uncomfortable, as they weren't in a relationship, yet they were surrounded by more than enough PDA.

Sitting on the grass, the duo sat about two feet away from each other. Talk about awkward..

"How was your day?" Sakura was baffled. Sasuke had made the initiative in the conversation? It only ever happened when he wanted something, but still.

"Oh! Uhh, I just mainly worked at the hospital today. It's Christmas Eve, so a lot of doctors and nurses took a day off, so I was left on duty. Luckily, a few are scheduled to work tomorrow, so I get a day off! How about you, Sasuke-kun? What'd you do today?"

"Nothing. I asked how your day was, not what you did." Sasuke was annoyed. He didn't really care about what she did, just how she felt throughout the day. However, Sakura didn't know this, and bit back a tear.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun.. I think I'm just going to go back to my apartment for the night. I'll see you later!" Sakura gave him a wobbly smile, standing up.

Sasuke was confused. Did he say something wrong? He just wanted to know whether her day was good or not!

"Women..." He muttered underneath his breath before calling out, "Sakura! Wait!"

He scanned the training field before seeing a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. She was already nearing the exit! Bolting across the grassy field, Sasuke cursed.

"Damn it, f*ck the Uchiha stuff, how did Otou-san even get Kaa-chan? She's way out of his league!" The onlookers he passed were puzzled, but still pieced together the facts.

Sasuke Uchiha, a man with few words. Chasing after a woman named Sakura, on Training Ground 7, on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, Naruto had caught wind. "AHAHAHA TEME!! FINALLY DOING SOMETHING NOW, DATTEBAYO!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke grabbed a dainty wrist. He mentally shuddered. That wrist could shatter a mountain or five...

"Sakura!" When he saw her face, he couldn't stop the panic flashing into his eyes. A few tears were rolling down her face as a red mark was on her right cheek.

"What.. what did you do?!" Sasuke blew up. She hurt herself, over him?

"Ah, this? It's just a rash, Sasuke-kun.. Nothing serious!" 

The fake smile. He'd seen it dozens of times. Whether it was just after losing a patient and trying to stay strong, or when she was seconds away from punching Naruto into the side of the Hokage mountains.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." 

Sorry for the time he left her on the bench, sorry for the times he almost killed her, sorry for the time he left her to go on his trip of redeeming himself, and sorry for all those times he was ignorant to her, and his feelings.

Sakura, who by now, understood the Uchiha language more than anyone else, hugged him back.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Even if all she wanted to do was smack the backside of his head out of annoyance, she couldn't help but smile into his shoulder.

"Sakura, I love you," Sasuke confessed. If not now, then when? The 'fireworks gods' had seen his gesture and instantly bursted, flying and exploding into thousands of colorful stars.

It was at that moment that he kissed her, the wide-eyed, pink haired fan girl of eleven years. Who would've guessed? The person he found most annoying, to be his secret love?

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked to the core. Her hands nervously wrapped themselves around his neck as she embraced his kiss.

Many liked to describe their first kiss as lightning and fireworks lighting up your brain, but Sakura had to disagree. Sasuke's thin lips were cold, yet once meeting hers, turned warm. The actual kiss was soft, and not fast-paced as many teenagers would usually do.

They were now twenty, of course. They weren't dumb and foolish teenagers. Sakura found comfort in the contact, as Sasuke always believed in actions speak louder than words. She easily understood his feelings, his sorrows, and his guilts.

Sasuke, on the other hand, found the heat raising onto his face quickly. The girl, no, woman in front of him, he thought, was everything he needed. He had the urge to tell her everything about himself, the need to wake up with her everyday, take her out, and most of all, see her laugh.

When pulling away, all those thoughts ran through their minds. It was silent, as all the other couples were either watching Sasuke and Sakura with amusement, or watching the firework show.

Tugging on her sleeve, Sasuke repositioned the two. Sakura was now in front of him, allowing him to back hug her. Her jade eyes tilted back, looking at him.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Shh, just watch," His command was soft as his hand caressed her cheek, pulling it back to the sky. The final firework shot up into the dark, blue sky. There weren't many clouds in the sky, making it the best time for fireworks. The moon shone dimly against the grounds of Konoha, yet lighting it perfectly. It wasn't too dark, but just enough to enjoy the night.

There was a pause. The firework had disappeared, causing the couples to turn to each other. Sasuke's hand, that was still brushing against Sakura's pale cheek, held her in place.

The firework was sudden, startling everyone, especially Sakura, who was focused on the large hand on her waist. Carefully watching the firework explode into pink, glittery sparkles, everyone's jaw dropped.

Sakura Haruno, I love you  
Sasuke Uchiha

The crowd murmured, turning to look at the couple. Cheers and wolf whistles rang through the open field as Sakura gaped in shock, awe, and love at the man before her. The height difference was large, but not overwhelming. Sasuke stood at 5'9, practically consuming her 5'2 posture.

Once again, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her. This time, on the forehead, right where her small, purple diamond sat proudly. Burying her face into his chest, Sakura laughed.

It caught Sasuke off guard. He was expecting her to blush, to squeal, to kiss him back. But to laugh? It started as a giggle, a chuckle, but soon enough, faded into full blown laughter with a couple of snorts tossed in.

"Eleven years? Is that all it took?" Her lips twinged into a playful smile before turning into annoyance.

"Sakura-chan! Did you like my surprise!" Naruto cut into their hug slinging his arms over the duo's shoulders. Hinata stood behind him, pulling on his ear.

"Naruto-kun! They were having their moment!" Many of the shinobi, and civilians surrounding them chuckled at the hyperactive blonde, who reluctantly let Hinata pull him back to their picnic blanket.

><><

It seemed to happen often, lately, Sasuke thought as his eye twitched. It was just eight minutes after the surprise, and it was now Christmas day. Sakura's hands traced along the cement of the bench slowly.

"This is the spot?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hn," She tugged on the back of his hair.

"Stop doing that! I want to know how you feel!" Sakura exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "Men.." 

Sasuke would've snorted if he weren't embarrassed. Deja Vu, he supposed.

"Aa. This is the spot when I realized I loved you, but I was blinded by my need for revenge against my Aniki," His dark hair was brushed away from his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I love you. And you know that it still hurts you, your Nii-san.. Just know you can always let it out," Her small, pale finger raked their way through Sasuke's lengthening hair.

"I know," Sasuke was surprised at his voice. It was raspy and emotional, as Sakura took him into her arms.

Sitting in silence, the two comforted each other quietly. Other than the occasional shift for comfort, they were still. 

Sasuke ended up leaving her on the bench. Again. But this time, he was with her. It was early morning now, perhaps 9 o'clock, Sakura mused. He was sitting on the ground, his head placed on top of her stomach. Sakura herself was situated on the bench, laying on Sasuke's arm.

She chuckled at how sore her muscles were from the straight, rough feeling of the cement. When Sasuke woke up, he wouldn't be pleased either.

In fact, he was extremely embarrassed, turning into his usual stoic facade. The only difference now was the light that had entered his chakra. It was situated right in the middle and glowed joyfully, as he held her hand in his.

The new couple made their way to Ichiraku's, where they'd meet Naruto and Hinata fo lunch. It was originally a team thing, but knowing that Kakashi would be with Shizune, the four decided on a double date.

Naruto and Hinata were already at the small restaurant, sitting on the opposite sides of one of the new tables that Teuchi had just bought for the Christmas season. Settling beside Hinata, Sakura grinned.

Currently, Naruto was wearing the red scarf that Hinata had knitted for him. He hadn't worn it in a while, since it was never cold enough. The snow, however, spoke enough. Hinata herself adorned a small crystal hair pin, her small forehead was now exposed.

After ordering their ramen, the older couple decided to tease the new ones.

"So, I'm the creator of your relationship! How does it feel, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto gloated, puffing his chest outwards.

"Hope you liked our surprise, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled warmly, knitting her hands together into a relaxed clasp.

"Surprise? What was it?" Sakura was confused. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, at least, nothing Naruto and Hinata would plan, right?

"Oh, ho, ho! This is gonna be fun!" Naruto, who was busy snorting, paused to take a large mouthful of ramen, successfully eating half of the bowl in one bite.

Gulping loudly, his eyes animatedly turned into stars, "Teuchi-san! I don't know if it's because it's Christmas, but man, ramen today sure hits the spot!"

Ayame, who was passing out the bowls of ramen to their four regulars, laughed.

"Oh, Naruto-san, you're too kind. Thank you!" She responded, making her way back into the stall.

"So, tell me, Naruto, Hinata. What kind of surprise did you plan?" Sakura asked, twisting the steaming ramen around her chopsticks.

"Actually, Sasuke-kun was the one who suggested it," Hinata spoke up, wiping her mouth with a small napkin.

"Yeah! He was all like, 'Dobe, help me confess to Sakura!' And I was all like, 'Teme, you asked the right person!'" Everyone around the table sweatdropped at Naruto's try of turning into the emo Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe, I came up with the plan, all you did was shoot the fireworks," Sasuke's irk mark grew as Naruto attempted to pull his blonde hair over his eye.

"And I got the firework custom made!" Hinata cut in, in hopes of stopping the upcoming argument. The two, of course, paid no mind to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Quit it, dobe!"

"Gah, you're such a teme!"

"Bastard!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid ramen boy!"

"Oh, it's on! You just insulted my ramen, duck butt!"

"Says the one who didn't know his girlfriend had a crush on him since they were four!"

At that comment, both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Well, at least I didn't wait eight years to ask out my girlfriend!"

"Tch!"

"Dattebayo!"

"Hn," Sasuke ended the conversation by shoving noodles into his mouth.

Sakura and Hinata both turned to look at each other simultaneously. It was clear as day that they were thinking the same thing.

"How the hell did we love these idiots for so long?" Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes. In response, she earned a soft giggle in agreement.

"Hey, we can hear you, ya know?" Naruto cut in, pouting. His cheeks were puffed with ramen from his fourth bowl. When did he find the time to eat three freaking bowls of ramen?

"HN!" Sasuke inputted, glaring at Naruto before throwing a look at Sakura.

"Did he just.."

"Aggressively 'hn'?" The girls finished each others' sentence, staring at Sasuke, who in return, blushed.

Naruto fell on the ground, cackling. "Teme, you're such a teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-"

"Don't you two start again! You just calmed down, so shove it!" Sakura scolded, smacking the two on the back of their heads.

"As for my idiot, we really need to get you checked out at the hospital. What kind of Uchiha violently yells 'hn'?" Slapping down a few coins, Sakura dragged Sasuke by the wrist away.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? What did Sakura-chan mean by 'shove it'? What am I supposed to shove?" Hinata almost let out an exasperated sigh, before seeing Naruto's baby blue eyes staring up at her.

She let out a noise of fondness and shoved her bowl of ramen to his hungry eyes.

"She meant shove more ramen into your mouth, Naruto-kun."


End file.
